The Genesect Experiment
by pmcapture
Summary: This is something I've written about a year ago, and always left unfinished. Since I've had a lot of time recently, I decided to finish it. This Genesect is the last of it's kind, being taken from his parents at a very young age, to be experimented on. Today, the last of science's questions are finally answered about this pokemon.
1. Really tiny intro

When I was born, there was a revolution going on with our kind. We were starting to become sacred, and there were only a few of us left. I was the only Genesect around who was less than 20 years old. There were only about 2 dozen of us left. My birth made worldwide news as the first there has been for, well, 20 years. Shortly after my birth, I was taken away to a laboratory, where the scientists performed non-traumatizing experiments on me, to learn more about my species. Little did I know, they took a blood sample from me while I was only a week old, and they have been using it to create artificial clones using their newest hi-tech system. Since they never understood how we were able to differentiate other pokemon faster than a pokedex could, or how some pokemon can speak english but not others, or how some pokemon actually mate, they made several guesses, and today was the day they could finally start getting real answers.


	2. Extra Channel

"Good Morning, Horace", the nurse said when I woke up. "Your breakfast in bed." She handed me a tray of miscellaneous items, such as a dish filled with some of the finest pokefood, a piece of toast, and a glass of water. "Thank you," I said. As i'm eating my breakfast, I turn on the television, as usual, but this time, something was different… There's another channel there I've never seen before. We always have 300 channels, but there was a 301st. I looked outside my room, both ways down the hallway, shut the door, and locked myself in. I just had to find out what this channel was. The first thing I saw was a documentary about how… about… about how pokemon breed. Breed? This was not a word in my vocabulary, which surprised me, seeing as how i've read the entire dictionary three times over.

"So first, let's take a look at a male Pikachu's reproductive system" The camera panned to a pikachu's stick, which was erect. I wondered about this, but I've always wondered what the stick between your legs actually… did. I looked under the covers, to find that my rod was hard. I was horrified, the TV must be hypnotizing me. I couldn't control my rod. They were, and they were using it as they will. They were taking control of my body in ways I didn't like.

"Now, let's execute procedure #1." Number 1? There's more of this? "This is what's known in the pokeworld, as 'masturbation'. Now, this isn't a way of reproducing, but it is a way to experience pleasure as if you were with a mate." Pleasure? Interesting… I began to wonder.. just how much pleasure can this "thing" give me? "Now, Pikachu, show us how to perform 'masturbation'" The camera focused on Pikachu, who grabbed his hard stick with his hand, which I did myself to follow along, since this was my first time. The Pikachu then started to move his hand back and forth repeatedly. 'Really? That's it? Huh… I guess i'll try that then.', I thought. I gripped my throbbing stick, just like the Pikachu did, and moved my claw back and forth. It felt… odd. I thought it felt really nice. It was as if there was this energy of good coming from this stick… Then, I felt it get stronger and stronger and stronger… "Pikachu, don't mind showing us what semen looks like either." 'What?!', I thought, as I was reaching my climax. Pikachu started to moan as he came, this white liquid pouring everywhere. Then, it hit me. It hit me like a hurricane hitting a children's hospital. It was the best feeling I've ever, ever felt. It was as if everything good in the world was in this stick, and it was coming out. I moaned softly, remembering that the researchers are most likely walking alongside the hallway, as I came. And came. And came some more! It flew from my cock onto my chest and my blankets, and I wanted it to. Very badly. After about 10 seconds, the feeling was over. I was covered.

I was panting very heavily. As I looked down, my chest was covered with a layer of this 'semen'. I also noticed some had fallen on my lips as well, so I licked it off, seeing what it would taste like. It was grape, and a lot of grape squished into a concentrated into this tiny bit of liquid on my tongue. Grape was my favorite flavor. It was really gooey too. I was in a blank state of mind. Thinking quickly, I tried to lap up every little bit I could in order to clean it. "Thanks, Pikachu! Now, this semen is used in the female reproductive system to fertilize their eggs, and to create children." I looked over at the TV, while my head is pressed down on the mattress, still trying to lick up all the juices. 'So that's how they make babies after all. Lying scientists told me my species was only made through test-tubes.', I thought. "Now, another way you can get this semen to come out, is by what is called anal sex, which is basically masturbating, but by using another pokemon's rectum for pleasure. Then there's what they call a "handjob", which is masturbating another person. There's also the act of oral sex, which is you either sucking another person, or them sucking your privates. Now onto female reproduction…"


	3. Final Testing

Then I heard a knock. Oh boy, now I gotta really work that tongue, and jump back in bed like nothing happened. The nurse unlocked the door. "That's weird, did you lock that door?" I reply, "Of course not. I'm still eating my breakfast." "Oh sorry," she says, "but the scientists have to perform their daily routine again." I start to get up from my bed, moving the breakfast tray over to the side of the bed. "Alright…" Everyday, scientists conduct research on me, testing to see how my species works, and how they actually reproduce and live, especially since we're part machine developed several thousand generations ago. Usually, they inject me with some morphine to place me to sleep, then when I wake up, the day's done, and I can go relax. But today, today I had absolutely no idea what I was getting into.

"There you are! Now it's time to go sleepy-sleep now.", said my personal doctor. "Very funny," I said to him. After that, I closed my eyes, and went to sleep. I had the weirdest dream. I was standing in a grassy field like on Television, when suddenly another me came running out, with his stick getting very hard. I ran towards him, wanting to feel that pleasure one last time with someone I trusted. We were about to french kiss, just like in romantic movies, when all of a sudden, I heard "Horace! Wake up!" from the sky. We both looked up in confusion. Then, "HORACE! GET! UP!"

I woke up, only to find myself on the floor, in the middle of a room with mirrors on each side. I knew as much as they did that these were one-way mirrors, so I mustn't show them anything. Then, a speaker came out of the ceiling. "Horace, this is the scientist that's been researching your species ever since I met you. My name is Dr. Elk. Now, walk through here, Horace." A door opened up, revealing a belt walk. Obliging, I walked on over to the belt walk, and hopped on, and just stood still, letting it take me wherever it wants me to go. "Horace, we've been working on a scientifically revolutionary device for a very, very, very long time. We want you to be the first full-size test subject for this device. Just relax and enjoy the show." As soon as he said that, four holes in the wall opened around me, and out of them, 4 omni-directional scanners. After about 5 seconds, the scanners popped back into the walls. "There. I think we have the information we need. Have fun, Horace!", the speaker said. Then, I heard a loud noise coming from beyond the wall, like something was printing on a large, large scale. Then, the walkway turned and ended in a large room, that was covered in soft felt, which felt very comfy in, and it was lighted by candlelight, and it had a fireplace, some nice wine, and some soft bear skin rugs. It was as if I was stuck in the middle of the warmest house in the country. Then, I hear a creak, and I look at the wooden door at the other side of the room, which is still opening.

I peek out of the doorframe. Really, That was me at the other end of the room. He was an exact clone of me. I stood up immediately, knowing that the scientists desperately wanted to know how our bodies worked together. He walked to the middle of the room, where I was. "How should we start?", he said. "I think we should start by just putting our sticks together and masturbate them." "Alright," I said. He thrust his stick out in the open, and I placed mine against it. It felt good. I took both my claws, and began softly moving them up and down on our sticks. My clone went in for a french kiss, which I obliged to do. My clone took his claw, and softly pressed it against my tail hole. I didn't say anything, as if I wasn't paying attention. Then he pushed his claw in, causing me to clone moved his head away for a second. "You okay?" "Yeah… it feels nice," I said. "Please continue..." We went back to rubbing tongues against one another, and him pressing his claw into my hole. He started softly scratching the inside walls of my rectum. We continued this for about two minutes before we started to hasten and tensions heightened. Then, we came all over my claws, which I rubbed all over our mouths, letting our favorite flavor ooze onto our tongues. We licked each other's tongues dry, sucking in as much grape as possible.

We pushed away from each other, and he said: "That was amazing. I really want to do that again so very badly." I turned over, and pressed my head and my chest against the bear rug, lifted my buttocks, with my stick and testicles hanging in the wind, and said: "You first. I'm just wondering what the feeling will be." He grasped my butt with his claws, and softly scratched against them, which felt kind of okay, actually. I've been itching down there. Then, I felt his goo-cover stick touch my butthole. I grip tightly onto the bear skin rug, when suddenly, I hear the door at the other end of the room open again. Me and my clone both look over to find another clone rushing over, wanting a blow job from me. How could I refuse, I thought. I got on my hands and knees, and both of my clones were ready to start. The one behind me presses into me, while my second clone places his stick into my gaping mouth. They both start moving their hips, moving both of their sticks inside my body.

Back and forth, they hit spots of pleasure on my body I didn't even know existed. I felt as if my mind was being melted, with both of these clones using me as their tool for pleasure. I looked up to find that they were kissing above me, with one rubbing our fluid in the other's mouth. My stick bounced up and down, leaking more fluid as time went by.

Eventually, tensions rose to their wit's end. The first thing I heard was both of the clones moaning in extreme pleasure. I felt the stick in my rectum begin to pump grape-flavored liquid deep into my anal cavity. This was another feeling that was new to me. Had always thought that things only came out of it, but the other way around felt so much better…

The next sensation was the clone grabbing my head, shoving his stick far down into my throat, releasing his biological makeup into my esophagus. I swallowed and swallowed, and swallowed some more. _This was very wrong,_ I thought to myself, _but… It feels so right!_ As both of my clones released themselves inside me, I began to lose control of myself, shooting my own juices all over the bear-skin rug.

"All right, I think we've had enough research for now, thanks, Horace!", the voice from a speaker in the ceiling said in excitement, having all the information he needed to finally write the paper that could change his life. After falling onto the ground with my other two clones, panting like dogs on a hot day, I said with all the energy I had left, "You're… very... welcome…", before passing out with both of my clones hugging me. At last, the testing was finally over...

-THE END-


End file.
